


Alice in the Dark

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: Alice in making the perfect wonderland [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: for ReaderFreak5000 and whoeever designated themselves as Wakka. Teen rating for a slight mention of nudity/sex





	Alice in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> for ReaderFreak5000 and whoeever designated themselves as Wakka. Teen rating for a slight mention of nudity/sex

It was quiet and pitch black. In the dark the only person that could find them was Batman, and even then, it was intimate, and still in an afterglow. Alice lay ontop of Jervis, partially her body on the bed but she listened to the slow beat of his heart like a drum.  
  
His finger brushed through her hair, and twirled the ends. Alice was barely dozing off, a thought that bugged her to no ends. "Jervis?" His heart sped up, and she smiled softly. "hhm?" Low in his chest, it rumbled. "Do you wish to continue crime? The only reason you had really started was because you couldn't have me..."  
  
The engineer went silent, fingers still playing with the beautiful blonde hair. He doesn't need anyone but Alice- HIS Alice. Batman was a nuisance and no doubt trying to find his way here, but..."I don't. Maybe I could put down my hat..."  
  
Alice smiled, curling her body closer. They'd get out of Gotham and maybe go to Star City or Metropolis. Maybe England. Anywhere than the rainy avenue of Gotham.


End file.
